fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sugar Rush Pretty Cure
Sugar Rush Pretty Cure is Darkcure95's first series. It's a crossover between Pretty cure and Wreck it Ralph. It's theme around sweets and happiness. When transformed into cures, the girls are drawin in Fresh Pretty Cure style. Plot In a sercet part of Sugar Rush lies the Cavity Queen and her minons, Sweet and Sour. When they are awaken the Cavity Queen wants to rule over Sugar Rush and destory all sweets and candy. In order to prevet this, six fairies are born and began to serch for the legendary Pretty Cure. When a Kubomi attacks, Mocha helps Vanellope turn into Cure Sugar and defeat it. After Vanellope finds the other five girls meant to be Cures and they form the Sugar Rush Pretty Cure. Main Characters Cures Vanellope von Schweetz/Cure Sugar Vanellope is the cheerful, tomboyish leader of the team. She's 11 years old and is the Princess of Sugar Rush. Due to her stauts as a glitch, most hate her. But Vanellope doesn't blame them for their treatment of her. Her alter ego is Cure Sugar, and she holds the power of all kinds of candy, and lighting. Vanellope's theme color is mint green. Candlehead/Cure Cake Candlehead is Vanellope's best friend and is rarely without her. She's 11 years old and she loves to bake because of the smiles her treats bring to people and wants everyone to feel that way. Candlehead can be a bit of a crybaby at times, but she's a strong girl. Her alter ego is Cure Cake, and she holds the power of birthday sweets, and fire. Candlehead's theme color is pink. ' Sticky Wipplesnit/Cure Lemon' Sticky is a sweet, girly 12 year old girl. Her best friend and crush is Swizzle, who she loves to sing with. Her alter ego is Cure Lemon, and she holds the power of sour candies, lemons, and light. Sticky's theme colors are yellow and white. Torvald Batterbutter/Cure Soda A short-temper tomboyish 10 year old girl, Torvald is the bravest member of the team. Her alter ego is Cure Soda and she holds the power of soda. Torvald's theme colors are gold and yellow-orange. Nougetsia Brumblestian/Cure Fruity ''' Nougetsia is a cheerful, friendly and hyperactive 10 year old girl who can get distracted easily and while super sweet, she can lose her temper if angered enough. Nougetsia can get easily flattered if people comment on her skills and beauty. Nougetsia is more tomboyish than Adorabeezle because of her love for snowboarding and hockey. Her alter ego is Cure Fruity, and she holds the power of fruit candy. Nougetsia's theme color is red. '''Citrusella Flugpucker/Cure Bittersweet Citrusella is a cheerful, hard working gothic 12 year old girl who never gives up. She likes pranks, and is outspoken. Citrusella has zero tolerance for cheaters and bullies. She has a love for all things dark and cute. Her alter ego is Cure Bittersweet, and she holds the power of bitter candies and darkness. Citrusella's theme colors are purple and black. Ailles Gloyd Orangeboar Gloyd is the halloween theme racer of Sugar Rush. He used to bully Vanellope, but something told him that she wasn't a glitch but a friend. Gloyd never acted on the voice because he was scared of what would happen if he was nice to the glitch. In truth he want to get to know Vanellope but was scared of Taffyta and King Candy. After Gloyd had his Sugar Heart taken, he begin to act out on his feelings and fell in love with Vanellope. Gloyd is 11 years old and thinks of Swizzle as an older brother. Swizzle Malarkey Swizzle is a 12 year old racer in Sugar Rush and Sticky's best friend and crush. He's Gloyd's best guy friend/older brother and is a hot blooded dare devil, who is offen nursed back to health by Sticky when he gets hurt by his stunts. Swizzle is a flirt but truely loves Sticky. He has a love for lollipops, blueberries, rainbows, and swirls. Sour Bill Sour Bill is the advisor of King Candy. Despite his sour outlook, he is a loyal friend and cares for all of the racers. He is a father-figure to the fairies and cares for them deeply. Mocha She is Vanellope's fairy pather. Mocha is a green dragon fairy and has strong morals and sense of justice, which causes her to hate most of the racers, mostly Taffyta and Rancis. She is driven, somewhat cold and likes to be in command. Astro A solf-spoken and shy pink and white panda fairy. He thinks of Candlehead as an older sister and enjoys things girls like to do. Astro is very kind, pure-hearted, and naive. He has an independent and aggressive side to him. Astro is the youngest of the fairies. Cream Cream is a pale yellow sheep fairy, who is Sticky's parther. She is gentle, sincere, and artistic. Cream's tender and polite nature hides a will of steel and inner determination. She is a little spoiled and can complain easily. Damien A hot-blooded and courageous tiger fairy who is Torvaldparther. He is rebellious and bratty, as a result Damien gets into trouble and fights offen. He is wild, confident, and stubborn. However Damien is loyal, trustworthy, tolerant, and virtuous. Andy He's a hyper and cheerful red arctic wolf fairy and Nougetsia's parther. Andy loves hockey and other ice sports, like his parther. Andy can be seen as nosy, but this is because he loves to help others in his full power. Andy can be a bit slow on the uptake at times due to his short attention span. Jolly A cheerful and sweet purple rabbit fairy who is the oldest of the fairies. She is reliable and honest so she gets along with almost everyone. Jolly and Citrusella are as close as sisters. Villans ''' '''Cavity Cures These cures are the main cures' dark counterparts. They want to fill the world with despair and rid the world of all candy. They're at a higher rank than the Cavity Twins. They are as follows: Cavity Sugar Vanellope's past self when she didn't have any friends. She has a strong hate for the racers and King Candy, so she wants them to pay. Between the Cavity Cures and the Sugar Rush Cures, Cavity Sugar and Vanellope are the cloest. Her dimension is a black castle with a mint sky with stars. Cavity Cake Candlehead's past self when she let Tafftyta manipute her. Cavity Cake wants to burn Taffyta and Ranics to the ground. Shocked that Candlehead would defend them despite what they did to her. She dosen't think friendship is necessary. Her dimension is a brown void with cakes of all kinds and pillars of fire. Cavity Lemon Sticky's past self when she only wanted to protect herself and her fellow recolors. Cavity Lemon is shocked when Cure Lemon asks her what and who she wants to protect. She cares about Swizzle as much as Sticky. Her dimension is a nightly flower field with a full moon. Cavity Soda Torvald's past self when she had no courage to stand up for herself or others. Cavity Soda hates Taffyta the most and wants to punish her for her bullying of others. Her dimension is similar to Diet Cola Mountain. Cavity Fruity Nougetsia's past self. She hates Adorabeezle and that people like her more than herself. Cavity Fruity likes ice sports and can use ice and fruit candy to create anything like her light counterpart. Her dimension is a ice cream mountian with numerous ice pillars. Cavity Bittersweet Citrusella's past self. She hates Jubileena and her goody-two-shoes and girlish personality. Cavity Bittersweet hates that players choose Jubileena over Citrusella despite the fact that Citrusella is the better racer of the two. Her dimension is a victorian castle with a full moon. Sweet The younger twin of the Cavity Twins and the more childish, naive, and immature one. Outside of battle, he gets along with Candlehead and looks up to Sour greatly. Sour The older twin of the Cavity Twins and the more short temper, abuseive, and rotton brother. Sour cares deeply for Sweet and is willing to do anything to protect him. Cavity Queen The leader of the Cavity Kingdom and main villian. She's a cruel, evil, and ruthless woman who wants to rule over Sugar Rush. Kubomis The monsters of the week. They are made when a Sugar Heart becomes a Cavity Heart and merges with something. Items Candy Rods: The main weapons the cures use to perform attacks. Each cure has their own name for her weapon. Love Sugar Bracelet: The transformation device for the cures. Sugar Hearts: The main items of the series that are used for many purposes, like the Cure Loveads, Heart Seeds and Cure Decors. They are born from postive feelings and can be turn into Cavity Hearts when the owner has negitive feelings. . Category:Fan Series Category:Darkcure95 Category:Happiness Themed Series Category:Season's Delight Pretty Cure Category:Fashion Themed Fanseries Category:Sweets Themed Series